


Taketh not His Cross, Taketh not the Evangelion

by empirebeyondtheseas



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Artistic Liberties, Christianity, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, Shimabara rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empirebeyondtheseas/pseuds/empirebeyondtheseas
Summary: The aftermath of the Shimabara revolt left one Kirishitan by the name of Kaworu to certain death.Or not, for he was saved by the hands of Rokubungi Shinji, Souryuu Asuka, and Katsuragi Misato.Now old and dying, he, now Fuyutsuki Kaworu, reminisces his betrayal of his saviours.
Kudos: 1





	Taketh not His Cross, Taketh not the Evangelion

Kaworu had been terrified.

And that's understandable, really.

It wasn't his choice to impose such high taxes on the peasants.

It wasn't his choice either to rebel and revolt for that very reason.

It was never his choice when the rebels hoisted Shirou as their leader.

It may have been his choice to follow his fellow Kirishitans, however.

It was not his choice to put the decrepit castle to siege.

It was also not his choice to fire foreign cannons from land or sea.

(It was, though, his choice to cry in fear during each and every volley.)

It wasn't his choice to starve tens of thousands of rebels out.

It wasn't his choice that the final assault put the rebels to rout.

It wasn't quite his choice to flee and hide as Hara-jou's fall is in sight.

It was, however, his choice to freeze in fear, in silence and tears as the Shogun's men caught his Rei.

(She would always a better disciple of Christ, he'd say, even as her decapitated head smiled and rotted away.)


End file.
